


Here

by cabbages



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: Chanyeol is always there, even when he isn't.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written as a way for me to get my feelings out there after having a rough night but it turned into something completely different, my b

He found the younger sitting on his bed, entire body drowning in a blanket fifty sizes too big for his tiny frame. The lights were off. He sat, shoulders hunched, head in his hands, staring intently into his lap. When the door opened he made no effort to move, so Chanyeol took it as permission to enter and cautiously stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and shrouding himself in unsettling darkness.

It was four paces to the bed and Chanyeol reached it in two. It groaned in displeasure as he sat down, the high-pitched noise breaking the calm silence of the night. He frowned when he felt the mattress shift—its other occupant had tilted away from him—and reached out, hand searching through the blackness until he felt it connect with smooth skin, which he clasped gently, caressing it with his thumb.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I’m here.”

The blanket-covered lump let out a strangled whine in reply.

Chanyeol brought his legs onto the bed, now sitting crisscross in front of the figure. Eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light, he brought his other hand up. Lightly, so not as to startle the younger, he took hold of both of his wrists, pulling them away from his face slowly and bringing them down to rest in Chanyeol’s lap. It was there that he held them tightly, resisting when Kyungsoo tried to pull away, absentmindedly sliding his thumbs over the backs of his palms.

Kyungsoo hiccuped, then inhaled several shaky breaths. From the way the bed quivered underneath him, Chanyeol could tell he was crying—had been for some time now.

He didn’t need to know why Kyungsoo was upset. It had always been like this, as far as Chanyeol could remember. Some days were good, others were bad. It seemed that today was one of the bad days.

“I’m-“ Kyungsoo started, but a fresh wave of tears did not allow him to continue. He gasped for air, leaning forward and resting his head against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, one hand coming up to comb through his freshly trimmed hair.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo buried his face further into his shirt.

“I'm sorry,” he wailed. A weak fist connected with Chanyeol’s thigh but the older didn’t mind. “I thought I had gotten over it. I thought I had finally let go." He wiped at his eyes, already feeling the dampness of Chanyeol's shirt against his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he repeated, a fragile whisper this time.

Chanyeol shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. It's been months and I thought I was getting better but you keep coming back and-“

He stilled when he felt the soft warmth of lips on his cheek, and soon his shoulders were being pushed back and he was looking into Chanyeol’s eyes. Eyes that shone with such raw love that for a moment Kyungsoo felt a burning sensation spread within his chest and he realized that he had forgotten how to breathe.

“You’re going to be okay,” Chanyeol murmured. A tender smile spread across his face and his eyes disappeared into crescent moons when he saw Kyungsoo’s wide-eyed expression. “Yeah? As long as I’m here, you’re going to be okay. I don't want to leave you, Kyungsoo.”

Tugging at one of his arms, he carefully guided Kyungsoo down so that he was lying on his side. Chanyeol joined him, their two bodies facing each other, eyes locked in a quiet exchange of affection. When after several quiet seconds Kyungsoo yawned, Chanyeol chuckled, pulling him closer, wrapping an arm tightly around the younger’s torso.

“You did so well today,” Chanyeol whispered. His hot breath tickled against Kyungsoo’s neck and sent a shiver down his spine. “No matter what, I’m always so proud of you.”

Kyungsoo sniffled again. He sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into Chanyeol’s pajamas, allowing his scent to fill his nostrils and bring a sense of calm over him, one that eventually lulled him into a peaceful sleep.  

That was the thing about Chanyeol. He was always there. If you could smell his slight floral fragrance, you knew he had been there once before. He had been there, and he would continue to be as long as his scent still lingered. 

That’s what Kyungsoo told himself when he woke up the next morning. That's what Kyungsoo told himself when he woke up every morning.

Bed half empty. Sheets cold.

Alone.


End file.
